Don't Talk To Strangers
by TheSolitaryNoodle
Summary: R&R please. Set before Bellatrix goes to Azkaban. One of the first lessons a mother teaches her child. When Nymphadora Tonks is five, and she goes to the park on her own, she learns the consequences in no other form than her Auntie Bella... ONESHOT


**I don't own any of the Characters. JKR does. R&R please. Enjoy! xxxx**

_

* * *

__Don't talk to strangers…_

That was the first thing Andromeda had taught her daughter. It's the first thing any mother teaches their child.

Dora skipped along the dark lane towards the playground, the wind ruffling her pink hair. The only things in this road were one house, hers, and the playground. She was allowed out to the playground sometimes, only with permission.

But today, that was the best part of going to the playground. No one knew she was there. She was alone, and she loved it. It was late at night, the lane a dusky black, and her parents were in their house, having dinner with some friends.

Dora reached the gate to the park and swung it open. Running forward and ducking under the Trim- Trail, Dora made her way to the swing, her favourite.

But there was already someone sitting on the swing.

A woman. Her face was shadowed, so Dora couldn't see her features. But she could see that this woman had black hair and was very pale, wearing a long black dress. She held a wand, and Dora could sense that this mysterious woman was watching her.

Dora stepped forward, to see the woman's face better. In the fading light, the woman looked a lot like her mother.

"Mummy?" Dora tried.

The woman laughed and stepped forward, into the light of a streetlamp. Dora could see it now… although she did look a lot like her mother; there were some large differences. Mainly the eyes; Dora's mother had lovely caring _brown_ eyes, this woman's were hard and unfeeling, and completely black.

"No, no, no… I'm not your mummy, pet." The woman said, amused.

Dora tilted her head to the side. _She looks like her._

"Now," the woman continued. "Would I be correct in thinking that your name is Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Y- yes. But call me Dora."

The woman stepped forward, and knelt in front of the little girl. "Alright, Dora. Now, are you five years old?"

"Yes."

"Good… good." The woman said, seeming almost absent- minded as she said this, never taking her eyes off the pink- haired child. Dora couldn't see what exactly was good about this fact, but thought it was politer to keep quiet.

"And, are you, by any chance, a Metamorphagus?"

"I am." Dora said excitedly, grinning broadly. The woman nodded, as if happy with this answer. Dora then spoke again. "What's your name?"

"My name, honey? My name's Bella."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. So is Nymphadora."

The five- year- old made a face. "No, its not. I don't like it."

"_Ah…_"

"You look like my mummy."

"Do I, pet?"

"Yeah."

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Bella was studying Dora's face intently. "Where is your mummy, Dora, honey?"

"In my house, with daddy. They're having a party with some friends. She doesn't know I'm here."

"You shouldn't go running off on your own, Dora. There are some nasty people out there who would take you away."

"But you're not a nasty person, Bella. You're nice."

"Am I now?" The corner of the woman's lips curved up into a smile. _Your mother would beg to differ, I'm sure._

The little girl nodded, but stopped smiling. She didn't like the way Bella smiled. It made her look mean, not kind like her mother when she smiled.

Bella, still kneeling, raised a long- nailed hand and gently stroked one side of Dora's face, noticing as the little girl flinched. "Dora?" she asked, holding out a steaming goblet full of a grey potion. "Drink this…"

Dora pondered this. Mummy said, never take anything from strangers, but this woman looked a lot like Mummy. She shook her head. "No, thank you."

Bella smiled again. Lightly touching Nymphadora's arm with her wand, so Dora didn't even notice, she whispered, _"Imperio."_

Suddenly, the little girl felt very light. Bella's face was blurring, and she heard a voice in her head. _'Take the glass. Drink it.'_

The five- year- old reached out to take the goblet.

Suddenly, a jet of red light flew over Dora's shoulder, hitting the glass, and spraying the potion everywhere. Bellatrix, leaping back to avoid the flying droplets of the drink, lost concentration, and the curse was lifted.

"_DORA!"_

The five- year- old spun round, and behind her, Bella stood up. Andromeda Tonks stood ten feet away; looking in disbelief and fear at her daughter and the woman behind her, who smiled mockingly.

Steam drifted up from the tarmac, where the spilt grey potion dissolved the playground, steam rising everywhere.

"Drommie, _darling!_" Bella emphasised he last word with heavy sarcasm, resting her hand on Dora's shoulder.

Andromeda gulped at the murderous look in Bella's eyes. "Bellatrix…" she chocked out. Looking at her small daughter desperately, she held out her hands, beckoning. "Dora, honey, come over here… please, Dora, you don't understand… just get away from her, Dora, she's- Dora, _please…_"

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Nymphadora was confused.

Dromeda couldn't answer.

"This is Bella, Mummy." The child stated happily.

"I know who she is Dora, just _please_, come away from her…"

"No, Mummy. Shes nice. Really."

"SHE'S NOT NICE, DORA! I know her…"

"How?"

Bellatrix laughed harshly. "Ooh, Drommie… not told your daughter about your family? Tut, tut. Well, why don't you tell her _now_… there's no time like the present, after all…"

"Alright, Bella… just don't hurt her, please."

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling." Bella pouted, whipping her wand out to point at the little girl's head.

Andromeda gulped again, her own wand shaking in her hand. "Dora, Bella's… Bella's my sister. She's your aunt."

A grin split across the girl's face. "My _aunt!_ Wow! That's so cool! I knew you looked alike!" She laughed, throwing her arms round the Bella's middle. Bellatrix, in disgust, seized her by the hair and yanked her off.

"Don't touch me, you filthy Half- Blood!" She snarled. Nymphadora's look of happiness turned to fear as she saw the woman's- her _aunt's-_ face.

"BELLATRIX! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down Andromeda's face now, but Bellatrix ignored her. Instead, she kept her gaze locked with her niece's.

"You thought I cared, didn't you, _Dora!_ You, with your blood- traitor mother and Mudblood father! You actually thought I _liked _you! Ha! As if!" She shrieked, a maniacal look in her black eyes.

And now Dora was crying too, because she'd fallen for it, and felt guilty now, because she'd caused so much trouble.

"Go on." Bellatrix taunted, shoving her wand back into the pocket of her black dress. "Run back to mummy, now." Bella's beautiful face transformed from murderous to disgust, wrinkling her nose as she looked down at Dora. Obediently, the child turned and fled to her mother, who crouched down and pulled the terrified girl into her arms, sobbing into her hair, which miraculously transformed from bright pink to brown, to black, and back again.

In a flash, the woman in black was next to her sister, who stood up, glaring hatefully into the other's eyes. Bellatrix just looked amused, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't ever touch her." Andromeda spat at her older sister.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side. "Ooh, Drommie. You know I'm no good at keeping promises."

Clutching her daughter's hand, Dromeda narrowed her eyes at Bella, and started walking away, pulling the five- year- old with her.

And Bellatrix, smirking, stood there and watched them hurry back to their house.

How she loved torturing people.

**

* * *

Like it? R&R please!**


End file.
